A Day In The Life Of A Hikari
by Yami of Darkness
Summary: The Sequel to A Day In The life Of A Yami. YugixAtem RyouxBakura MalikxMarik HikarixTopaz
1. Chapter 1

Hikari: Sorry about not posting for a while.

Topaz: But we've had a case of Writer's Block!

Hikari: Hope you enjoy the story!

Topaz: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**A Day In The Life Of A Hikari**

**Chapter 1: A Day In The Life Of Yugi**

'Mmmm, I'm soo comfy. I think I'll stay here all day'. I thought as I made myself comfy in my bed. Until something or someone jumped on the bed.

Yugi: AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What on earth?! (see Atem grinning at him) YAMI!!!!!!!

Atem: (giggles) Good morning! Well actual it's 12 in the afternoon, so good afternoon!

I just groan that this and pulled the covers back over myself. It was a Saturday, and I hate getting up on Saturdays.

Yugi: (under the covers) Go away Yami, I don't wanna get up!

Atem: No! Not until you get up!

As soon as he said this, he grabbed the covers and tried to pull them off. But I grabbed them too, and so a tug-of-war started. After a few minutes, he won. I just groaned and tried to fall asleep again.

Atem: (whines) Oh come on! Don't be soo lazy!

Yugi: Stop whining Yami. (buries his head under a pillow)

Atem: (still whining) But I'm bored!

Yugi: (under the pillow) Then find something to entertain yourself with!

I thought then I would get some peace and quite. For you see, Grandpa was visiting his friend Arthur in America, so me and Yami were home alone. I'm made sure Yami never see those films. Who know what chaos that would cause! But I was wrong, Yami found something to entertain himself with. ME!

Atem: (starts tickling Yugi)

Yugi: (laughing his head off) Y-Yami pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaassseee s-stop tickling me!!

Atem: (giggling) Not until you get up!

But I don't wanna get up! It's a Saturday! A day where you relax and not have to worry about school! But he's not going to stop, until I get up.

Yugi: (still laughing) Alright, alright I'll get up!!!!!!!

Atem: (stops tickling) Good! Then my work here is done!

Yugi: (signs) What am I going to do with you!

Atem: (hugs Yugi) Love me, feed me, and never leave me!

Yugi: (hugs Atem) I love you koi!

Atem: (smiles) I love you too koi!

The end?

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: The end? while of chapter 1

Topaz: Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Day In The Life Of Ryou**

'It's a beautiful summer morning. There are birds in the trees, a light breeze in the air, children playing outside, Bakura chasing the children with a hose pipe, and Buster's playing in garden. Wait a minute, Bakura chasing children with a hose pipe!' I rush down the stairs and opened the front door, and yes sure enough, there was Bakura chasing some kids with the hose pipe. Oh sure you think it cold water his using, and that it fun. But it's not; he's not even using water. What he's using is jelly! I don't how, but he is. I mean the kids are having fun, but their parents and a very unhappy Pharaoh are not. Yes that right people, Atem and Yugi chose the wrong time to come and visit.

Atem: (covered in jelly) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TOMB ROBBER!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: (runs while laughing his head off)

I sometimes wonder if he is trying to get himself killed by Atem. So both Yugi and I are relaxing on the sun beds, while our yamis start one of the big jelly fights in history.

Yugi: I sometimes doubt Yami's maturity.

Ryou: Well all I can say is Yugi. Where does it say that a Pharaoh can't act really immature?

Yugi: I'll agree with you there Ryou.

It was quite nice to sit back and relax, with a good friend to talk to, and glass of cold water, while watch two people fighting in jelly with Buster joining in. It was quite funny to watch.

Atem: (grabs Bakura) Now I've got you Baka! (start getting licked by Buster) Oh Buster! Go away! (lose his grip on Bakura and starts laughing) B-Buster, p-pleeeasssee s-stop licking m-me! It tickles!

Bakura: Ah ha! Soo you do have your weakness you Baka of a Pharaoh!

Atem: Uh oh! (starts running)

Bakura: (starts running after Atem) GET BACK HERE!!!!! YOU BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!

Buster: (runs after them)

Ryou & Yugi: (groan)

Ryou: Think it's going to be a long day.

Yugi: I agree.

-Time Lapse-

After 4 hours of running around chasing each other and wrestling in jelly. Atem and Bakura were both collapsed on the sun beds, with both me and Yugi in their laps.

Yugi: I think it's time we've going home, come Yami. (gets up to leave)

Atem: Very well Little One. Bye Ryou, Baka Tomb Robber.

Yugi: Bye!

As soon as they left, I dragged both Bakura and Buster into the house.

Ryou: Yami why don't you take a shower, while I clean up Buster.

Bakura: Fine, but the Pharaoh started the jelly fight!

Ryou: I don't care who started it, just go and get cleaned up!

With that said Bakura when upstairs, so I started to Buster a wash.

Ryou: Oh Buster your covered in jelly!

Buster: (wags his tail)

Ryou: There all done! Ahhhhh! (gets socked by Buster's shaking)

Buster: (barks happily)

Ryou: I'm soo glad you find this amusing.

Soon after Bakura came downstairs and both snuggled up on the sofa.

Ryou: I love you Yami

Bakura: I love you too Hikari.

The end?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Two down, two to go.

Topaz: I love jelly.

Ryou: Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Day In The Life Of Malik**

'Bored. Bored, bored, bored, man am I bored! It's Wednesday, mid-week just two more days to the weekend, hooray:signs: But here I am stuck in school. I'm in maths currently, doing the equations were you here to remove the brackets first. :signs: well I'm stuck on question 12, and I'm just about to answer it when, a strange thought came into my head.'

Malik: BRING ON THE DANCING PRUNES!!!!!!!!!!

'Great, just great. Why did just say that out load:groans: Oh great. Now everyone's looking at me.'

Teacher: What did you just say Malik?

Malik: Ummm, nothing.

Teacher: See me after class Malik.

':signs: This just not my day. I HATE WEDNESDAYS! First, my alarm did go off, to wake me up. All thanks to my yami, who seems to think everytime the alarm goes off, it's evil and must be sent to Shadow Realm. So I missed the school bus, or as Joey sometimes calls it 'The Ghoul Bus', just because he thinks it's haunted. So I walked. It then decides to rain, so I got socked. Because I didn't have a coat. I was late to admin, so the teacher gave me a detention. When lunch time came, I realised I didn't have my packed lunch with me. But thankfully Yugi and Ryou, let me have some of theirs. And now this:signs: This is not my day.'

-time lapse aka: the end of class and day-

Yugi: Go luck in detention Malik, and see u later.

Malik: Thanks. See u later Yugi.

Ryou: Malik, I hear Mrs Hatch is doing the after school detention tonight. Good luck.

Malik: Thanks, see ya.

'Oh great Mrs Hatch. She's real life Miss Trunchball! Not at she fat, but she works out, a lot! She's the most evil gym teacher ever:see her walk in: Wait scratch that. She's most evil teacher ever!'

Mrs Hatch: Now then students. You are all here for one hour. So if you have homework to do, you can do right now. :sits behind the deck & glares:

':shudders: Her glares could match any of The Pharaoh's glares! And his could kill, especially if harm Yugi. Mmm, better do my homework before she starts glaring at me.'

-time lapse: 1 hour-

Mrs Hatch: It's has been 1 hour you all may leave.

Everyone (including Malik):all go to leave:

Mrs Hatch:changes her mind: WAIT! You can leave, after you've all show me your homework!

':groans: She always does this!'

Mrs Hatch:looks some kids work: WHAT IS ALL THIS?!

Some kid: M-my h-home-w-work Madam.

Mrs Hatch:smirks:

'God, how she loves to hear students squirming under her glares, and the ways that all call her Madam.'

Mrs Hatch:looks at Malik's work: Hmmm, your handwriting needs improving! You can go.

':signs: That was close. I just wanna go home, and go to sleep. But first I'm gonna make Marik go to Shadow Realm, and get my alarm clock back!'

The End?

--------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Well that 3 down, just me next.

Malik: I HATE WEDNESDAYS!

Topaz: Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

Hikari: Sorry for not updating, I was on hoilday in Cornwall.

Topaz: Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: A Day In The Life Hikari**

'Oh, this is nice. Just relaxing on a beach in the sun, oh I love Cornwall. (signs) It's nice to just get away from all hustle and bustle of life. Unless you're on holiday with 3 other hikaris, who have all brought their yamis with them. Now, don't get me wrong. Yugi, Malik & Ryou are fine, but their yamis on the other hand. (see all the yamis having a water fight) Well, like mine can be, very immature.'

Hikari: Umm, Yugi. You might wanna stop Atem from drowning Bakura.

Yugi: Maybe you're right. (goes over to Atem) YAMI STOP TRYING TO DROWN BAKURA!

Ryou: (sweatdrops)

Topaz: (poking Hikari)

Marik: (making out with Malik)

'(signs) I wish Topaz would stop poking me. Wait, I have a idea!'

Hikari: Here's a little riddle for you my yami. "As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives, every wife had seven sakes, every sake had seven cats, every cat had seven kittens. Kittens, cats, sakes, wives. How many was going to St. Ives?" Now think carefully.

'That should keep her occupied. (thinks) Maybe I should tell the other yamis the same riddle that would keep them out of trouble.'

Hikari: (to Atem & Bakura) Hey, you two want something to challenge you minds?

Bakura: (drowning slightly)

Atem: (grins) Ya, why not! Oh and Bakura says yes too! (lets Bakura up for air)

Hikari: Ok, here it is. "As I was going to St. Ives, I met a man with seven wives, every wife had seven sakes, every sake had seven cats, every cat had seven kittens. Kittens, cats, sakes, wives. How many was going to St. Ives?" Have fun.

'This should be interesting to see what their answers will be. Hmmm, Marik and Malik are still ravishing each other, I think I'll leave them alone.'

-Time Lapse-

Topaz: Think I've got an answer to your riddle my Gem!

Atem: Same here Hikari

Bakura: Ditto!

Hikari: Ok let's hear your answers.

'This should be good'

Topaz: 50

Hikari: Wrong, my Yami.

Bakura: 49

Hikari: Nope

Atem: 32

Hikari: (giggles) nope all wrong!

Topaz: Ok then. What was the right answer?

Atem & Bakura: Yeah

'I knew this would be good'

Hikari: The answer is 1

Topaz, Atem & Bakura: What?!

Hikari: It is. The answer is 1.

Atem: But how?

Hikari: (giggles) When I asked the riddle, I said " As_**I**_ was going to St. Ives, _**I**_ met a man with 7 wives." I never said that they were going to St. Ives. Now do you get it?

Atem, Topaz & Bakura: Yes!

Hikari: Good.

Topaz: Ummm, my Gem?

Hikari: Yes Yami?

Topaz: (hugs Hikari) I love you!

Hikari: I love you too!

The end

-------------------------------------------------------

Hikari: Well I hope u like this fic.

Bakura: I didn't

Ryou: Shut up Bakura!

Atem: (kisses Yugi)

Topaz: Please review


End file.
